


Ad Astra

by Pinestar



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, M/M, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Sonic Forces, Trans Male Character, Trans Sonic the Hedgehog, gay relationship, sonic colours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: Ad Astra,Sonic thought,Ad Astra, to the stars indeed._____________________________Instead of being rescued, Sonic gets evicted into space.Discontinued for indefinite amount of time.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Ad Astra

It was empty, the nothingness of space surrounding the sapphire hedgehog. He sighed, the sound getting lost in the infinite expanse, sluggishly bringing his, once snow white, now, brown gloved hand to his face, dried blood flaking off the stiff, cotton clad fingers that jerkily brushed against the ice that painted his muzzle. Cracked peach lips twitched upward in a self deprecating smile, sadness filling his dull, empty, emerald eyes. 

_Longing,_ he realised, _yearning for what you want to achieve, or what you had._ He wanted his friends, he wanted his home, he wanted his life to be back in his hands, he wanted his brother. His sweet, young, baby brother, who would be so devastated. Though, the fox most likely already thought he was dead. 

Grimacing, he turned his attention to the stars around him. He remembered laying on hills, pointing out the constellations to Tails, carrying the child home while he slept peacefully. He remembered being curled up to Shadow's side, head on his fluffy white chest, pointing out the constellations that the ebony and scarlet hedgehog once lived among. He wondered, as he desperately searched for the star clusters that once guided him home, if Shadow ever felt this way, so small and insignificant. A small tear trickled from his eye, freezing painfully on his face.

Amongst the stars he had once yearned for, he felt so agonisingly empty. His body ached, sapphire fur stained rust red, bruises paling his fur. Dark bags beneath dulled emerald orbs, cracked peach lips and dry black nose. Even as he drifted among them, the shining, lively stars seemed so far from his broken, dying body. He did not yearn for the stars anymore, but instead for the warmth of home.

Choking back his sobs, he whimpered in despair, his ears clinging even tighter to his head. Fear bubbled in his stomach, twisting the contents that were not there. Exhaling, despite not needing to, he closed his eyes, submitting to the creeping unconsciousness. 

_Ad Astra,_ Sonic thought, _Ad Astra, to the stars indeed._


End file.
